1. Technical Field
This invention relates to technology for generating driving video data in order to drive an image display device.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, when displaying moving images on a display device, slightly differing still images have been sequentially displayed at a predetermined frame rate. However, the type of problem noted below has occurred with hold-type display devices in which an almost constant image is retained in the device until the image is refreshed by means of the following image signal. Specifically, the image appears blurred to the person viewing it, due to the sequential replacement of slightly differing still images within the screen.
On the other hand, technology has been used in which image blur has been reduced by inserting a black image at moments in time between the displayed still image and the following still image. However, with such arrangements, the image may appear to flicker to the viewer.
The invention has been developed in order to address the above-mentioned problems of the prior art at least in part, and has as an object to provide a display whereby the viewer will not readily perceive any blurring or flicker.
The entire disclosure of Japanese patent application No. 2006-218030 of SEIKO EPSON is hereby incorporated by reference into this document.